


Jar Jar Binks is Bad at Kissing

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Asphyxiation, Crack, Drabble, The Author Regrets Everything, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26890969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jar Jar tries to kiss Palpatine and accidentally eats him instead
Relationships: Jar Jar Binks/Sheev Palpatine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Anonymous





	Jar Jar Binks is Bad at Kissing

**Author's Note:**

> Don't read this it's bad but it was in my head and I needed to get it into the world

Palpatine's lips smashed into Jar Jar's. Their tongues fought for dominance and Jar Jar's won easily, sliding further into his sith mouth. It kept sliding down his throat causing Palpatine to choke, face turning blue as he asphyxiated. Jar Jar tried to pull his tongue back out…

… but it was stuck! Instead of pulling out of Palpatine's throat it brought the sith with it, forcing him into Jar Jar's mouth. The gungan swallowed instinctively, Palpatine stretching his throat. Palpatine dissolved in stomach acid.

Thus the war ended and the galaxy was saved because Jar Jar Binks is bad at kissing.


End file.
